The garbage disposal unit is a common kitchen appliance, yet a convenient means for cleaning it does not exist. Currently, the only known method is to disassemble the unit and scrub the interior. A conventional unit includes a cylindrical disposal chamber and grinder assembly, both of which are not readily accessible in most installations. As a result, the disassembling and scrubbing operations are relatively complicated, time consuming and painstaking. In such circumstances, cleanings are few and far apart.
Between cleanings, sanitary problems arise. The grinder splatters food scraps and refuse on the chamber walls during its normal operation. Fluids released by the food corrode the disposal equipment. As the food debris accumulates and decays, germs and bacteria grow causing a health hazard as well as an unpleasant odor.